1. Field
Embodiments relate to a facsimile having a telephone line terminal provided for connection with a telephone line cord and an external device terminal provided for connection with an external device, a method of controlling the same, and an image forming apparatus having a facsimile function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile may be defined as a device that converts an image such as a picture, a letter or a graphic into an electrical signal and transmits the converted electrical signal over a communication line, and restores a received electrical signal into an original image. The facsimile may require use of a communication line for transmission and reception of electrical signals, which may be a public switched telephone line generally referred to as a telephone line.
A facsimile may have a telephone line terminal (hereinafter referred to as “line terminal”) provided for connection with a telephone line cord (hereinafter referred to as a “line cord”), and an external device terminal provided for connection with an external device (for example, a telephone). The line cord connected to the line terminal enables facsimile data to be transmitted and received over the telephone line. The external device connected to the external device terminal enables a call to be made through the line cord, as in, for example, a telephone.
In order to conduct both the transmission and reception of the facsimile data and the call, it is necessary to correctly connect the line cord to the line terminal and the external device to the external device terminal, respectively. If an external device and line cord are reversely connected to the line terminal and the external device terminal, respectively, a facsimile function may respond to a call signal or the external device, or telephone, may respond to a facsimile signal to ring. Such a faulty operation may confuse the user.